Signature capture technology has traditionally relied on the presence of a barcode on the packaging to provide information related to parameters of the imaging device for locating the signature field. For example, the angle, distance, and/or the location of the imaging device, such as a barcode scanner or other types of symbol readers, can be determined by scanning the barcode. Typically, the barcode is used as a reference point relative to the location of the signature field.
Furthermore, the signature field location and/or dimensions are generally manually entered by the user into the imaging device. For example, the user typically needs to enter the X and Y offsets as well as the height and width of the signature field into the imaging device for it to properly capture the signature field area. The combination of the reference location of the imaging device, imaging device parameters and/or the signature field location/dimensions allows the imaging device to capture the signature in the signature field.
However, the process tends to be exceedingly cumbersome since every label with signature fields of different areas and/or locations would require re-calibration to obtain a new set of parameters for the imaging device to perform a new computation to locate and effectively capture the signature field. In addition, the user would need to re-enter the location and dimensional data each time for each signature scan.